Re-louge
by readerdreamer5625
Summary: BoUn-verse. As he waited for his would-be master to call for help, starting a trial he was assured to win, giving him a weapon he was sure to master, the soon would-be sword-spirit chuckled. This would be fun. A short oneshot for my OC, Arashi!


**AN:** **This short oneshot is about Arashi in my Bonds Unlocked.**

**A certain PM sent to me several days ago made me decide to start this series of oneshots in order to explain my very own OC character. This can actually be considered as prologue of sorts for my Bonds Unlocked, but I named it differently for a reason.**

**Anyways, this would explain why BoUn-verse works differently from its origins, the Naruto manga and the KH games. It's a theory I made for fun after a certain mention in Third Fang's fic.**

**Caution: This oneshot might quite twist your mind. Yup, twist as in up-chuck, back-wheel, crazy, freaking are-you-out-of-your-mind kind of twist. Prepare your fourth wall plaster and duct-tape everyone, as Arashi would rock the house!**

**Begin!**

**Birth of the One Called Arashi**

There was a world of normal men.

They were in a time of mostly-global peace, in a time where man doesn't win with swords nor bloodshed; but with intellect, diligence, and technology. They still had the darker side of society, but the larger part of how the world worked was with pacifism and order.

But some of them became bored with how monotone life became.

And so they created various things over time to please themselves. Various games, animations, books, novels, comics, and other works of art were made just so they had more color in their lives.

Little did they know they were creating something else entirely.

A philosopher once asked: "I once I had a dream I was a butterfly. Or is it I am a butterfly dreaming I was a man?"

That was how their world worked.

In a realm of order, their minds connected to form other realms. You might say that their world was the seed that sprouted roots. A single thought of their mind opened another world. Their imaginations formed realities separate from theirs.

It didn't have to follow logic. As long as it can be imagined, it happened.

All stories are real, just not in the same reality.

And so when they created those various things merely to please themselves, they didn't know they were creating these worlds with merely their minds. Made things harder for those in them. Essentially, playing God and with their creations' lives.

This would somehow be alright if they only made _hundreds _or _thousands_, but those who adored those 'works of art and imagination' started what they called fanfiction.

And so, the roots made from the seed split apart and proliferated.

What used to be a single world made turned into the creation of thousands more, some of them separate, some of them meeting at points.

Some were made when at least two of these roots met, mixing various elements of what used to be separate worlds to create another. Sometimes they would even loop upon themselves, changing even what used to the constant of time.

Of course with multiple worlds of all possibilities, there would be ones who became travelers between them. Creations of that world's people who became at least partially aware of the purpose of their own existence, may it be conscious or not. They would sometimes even try to drop into the 'seed' by their creator's wishes, but it would be impossible; since the creators' minds can't change his own reality which had order, it only made another world that was the copy of the 'seed' that would allow them can enter.

Then there was one of those creators.

He read what he thought was fiction, played with what he perceived as games, tried to play with what he called his imagination, but he was saddened by a fact.

Those various worlds he saw always had something similar: They created problems for those in them.

Sometimes the people of those worlds, usually what he perceived as 'main characters', would solve them, but the fact was almost each world made life difficult for those in them.

He turned to look at the book series he grown up with; manga, those who wrote them called it, particularly of a young blonde boy seen as a demon by his own home. The boy would grow up, make friends, and become stronger, but many of those around him would face troubles and perhaps even lose their lives.

The book series that taught him friendship: Naruto, named after the main character, who was not so coincidentally named after a book's main character inside the blond boy's world.

That certain creator knew of the various fanfiction written from the original, even though most was to be honest quite bad, some were extremely well-made that reading them was comparable to reading the original series. But the reason he was sad was that most of those good fics would at one point make it extremely hard for the boy he almost saw as a childhood friend he grew up with.

He knew that that was one of things that made those fics good, after all how can you have adventure without trouble?

But it didn't matter to him; he wanted to write at least one world where his almost-idol would have a happy time with his friends. He then one day had a dream which he immediately wrote down: it was a mix of the game he played just the day before, Kingdom Hearts II, and the very series he wanted to write about, Naruto.

He decided to write a story with an existence inside that was for the sake of helping Naruto. He took a name from one of the fics he liked most, for it was quite poetic, and placed him in that world.

_For the sake of creating an existence who can help the many Narutos in the many worlds that were created from the original_.

Like many others, he didn't quite realize what he just did.

Arashi was one character in a myriad of characters in the world root that sprouted various ones mostly centering on the multi-faceted Naruto. But his existence was rather special. He was an entity to help all others; to ensure the success of happiness for the many worlds of his world root. Yes, he was rooted to one world, but he could reappear in other ones under different identities, all for the sake of helping them achieve happiness.

And when he had no jobs to do, he would connect to different world roots from his own, wandering around, learning more and more about the various worlds created by the 'seed'. As he knew his own purpose, he understood how the creation of worlds worked. And like how he was created for, he was saddened whenever things for other worlds went for a darker turn.

But of course one day he would be called back to his origin, a world created by the intersection of a game and a manga, where Naruto was determined to have a better fate than most of his counterparts. While the author would still add trouble that would make the blond's life difficult, he would be there to help the blond solve them.

He had his own story, but that wouldn't be revealed for some time as the author wanted, but for now his job was to watch.

To watch over a scene that happened differently over multiple realities in memory of the original. The blond he was determined to help would face his first ever problem, where how his brother-figure and a traitor's lives would go were in the balance. He knew that there were worlds where this brother-figure would die, but this one wouldn't, for it was the author's wish.

He only had to wait until his would-be master called for his help, for him to give a trial he was assured to pass, to hand a weapon over to him he was sure to master.

And when the blond yelled for help, Arashi smiled as he started the trial that was a lame retelling of the original. After all, he had to follow the script, right?

**AN: And that's that!**

**Okay, it went quite differently from what I imagined, but it was mostly the same.**

**Yup, I **_**still**_** haven't told you guys about Arashi.**

**Well, his existence is quite complex, a character that I seriously questioned my sanity about when I made him, but here's a hint. Read chapters 5, 8, and 9 of the Bonds Unlocked and contemplate on this title. I've already placed enough hints to form a vague notion on his character. Cookies for those who guess it!**

**You can also read where I've got his name, **Stop The Future **by **DarkMasterStarr**. You might get an insight on how he exists.**

**Thank you for those who read this and my other fic! And to those who left me reviews, may they be criticism or not, mental cookies for everyone! Sorry, I can't cook you real ones, so satisfy yourselves with those and possibly faster updating/longer chapters that I would write. I do find them very helpful, either by making me determined on writing more or making the past chapters a bit better.**

**Maybe I'll publish sometime another fic just like this one, more on explaining the specifics on Arashi. But for now, goodbye!**

**Leave reviews on your way, please.**

_**P.S.: It's quite creepy writing myself in third person. I couldn't help but keep looking behind my back as if there was somebody who was governing my own existence… Curse you, Stanley Parable and your admittedly-awesome Narrator!**_


End file.
